


Shiro Fuckation 2k18

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Different scenarios of Shiro getting wrecked.





	Shiro Fuckation 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> combining the prompts for days one and two of the shiro fuckation 2k18 event on Tumblr.

Shiro takes a breath as he lays in his bed, nervous about what’s about to happen. Lance kisses his forehead and looks him in the eyes.

“Relax Shiro. I’m going to take care of you,” he says. Shiro nods and leans up to kiss Lance’s cheek.

“I know, I’m just a bit nervous about this,” he confesses as he lightly pulls on the handcuffs tying him to the bed. Lance leans down and kisses him again, running a hand through Shiro’s white bangs.

“It’s ok to be nervous. I’m gonna go nice and slow; everything will be fine.” Shiro nods and Lance smiles down at him before turning away and grabbing the lube. He coats his fingers in a generous amount before scooting back a bit to access Shiro’s entrance. Lance slowly starts circling the rim, coating it with the lube from his finger before gently pushing in, going to the first knuckle before pulling back out. He keeps up this slow pace, wanting to stretch Shiro properly. Shiro sighs and tries to buck down onto the finger, but Lance uses his free hand to grip Shiro’s hip and keep him from moving. After a few minutes of this treatment, he adds a second finger and starts scissoring and stretching, keeping the slow pacing. Shiro starts to whine and wiggle his hips, trying to get more friction, but Lance won’t let him. Lance leans up to kiss Shiro’s neck before adding a third finger, making Shiro moan.

“Patients, love. I’m almost done,” Lance says into his skin. Lance continues the stretch, occasionally brushing Shiro’s prostate and causing him to moan louder and arching up into the sensation. When Lance is satisfied he removes his fingers and reaches over for a condom while Shiro whines at the loss. Lance chuckles and rolls on the condom and spreading some more lube onto his cock. Carefully, he lines up with Shiro and gently starts to push in. The lovers groan in unison as Lance’s head makes it past the ring of muscles. Slowly, he starts to gently thrust, working his way into Shiro until his balls are flush against Shiro’s ass. Shiro is a bit of a mess at this point, begging for Lance to go faster; to touch him; to let him move. Lance just shushes him before he starts pulling out, still going at a snail’s pace. He keeps this up until he finds Shiro’s prostate again, and then he’s hitting the bundle of nerves with every slow and even thrust of his hips, adding little grinds as he hits it. Shiro is arching his back, moaning loudly-verging on screaming-and still begging Lance. Taking pitty, Lance takes Shiro’s neglected cock in one hand and starts stroking it in time with his thrusts. After a few more moments of this treatment, Shiro has enough and screams his release. Lance helps him ride it out and finds his own while he does.

When the two catch their breath, Lance gently pulls out and removes the used condom. Disposing of it into the trash bin next to the bed, he then grabs the key to the handcuffs and a wet rag to clean Shiro up. Lance quickly finishes cleaning Shiro off and sets the cuffs on the side table before snuggling up next to Shiro. Shiro wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and nuzzles into his neck, making Lance giggle.

“How was that babe? Anything I need to do different for next time?” Lance asks quietly. Shiro hums, thinking.

“It was intense, but I loved it. Maybe don’t go so slow? That was practically torture,” Shiro answers after a minute.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lance says with a smile before turning to kiss Shiro. The two lovers cuddle and easily drift off to sleep, enjoying each others presence


End file.
